Legend
by Kitten2
Summary: This is about a super legendary type of saiya-jin, just read to find out what's so different about this particular one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although I do happen to own the silver saiya- jin concept…unless one of you came up with it on your personal time. I just happened to come up with the idea for it while I was still a junior in high school, way before I even started reading or writing anything on FFN.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Maria, Maria, she reminds me of a west side story, growing up in Spanish Harlem…"  
  
Vegeta was ten years old when he gained a child to watch over on the planet he'd been sent to. The child was a girl, no more than a few months old, and had a slight deformity. Where every other saiya-jin had a black or dark brown tail, hers was pure white like freshly fallen snow. He'd been surprised to see her pod come crashing down into the lake he had been swimming in that day and, unfortunately, was deprived of that beautiful lake for the next six weeks since almost all the water had splashed out of it from her impact. Studying the pod from above, he waited for his companions to return and help him flip it off of the door so he could find out who was inside. He was surprised, when they finally got it open, to find a baby girl inside with a white tail and a note sitting on the seat next to her. The note had been from a desperate woman who had sent her baby away so as to keep the girl safe from others who wanted to hurt her. Staring at the small girl, he frowned then picked her up and held her in front of him by her leg. Sniffing her delicately, he made a face then handed her to Kakarot, one of the three boys who had accompanied him on his trip off of his planet. "Take care of the pest, she needs to bathe."  
  
"Of course sire." Taking the girl gently, he carried her away, talking softly to her and smiling when she opened her wide pale eyes. "Well little pest, what shall I call you?" 


	2. A peaceful interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although I do happen to own a very interesting pair of toe socks…they've got cow spots on them…Ooooohhhh…toe socks are cool…eep!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A peaceful interlude…  
  
  
  
"Veggie!"  
  
Jerking awake, Vegeta looked around for his young charge then swore loudly and vehemently when he couldn't find her anywhere. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a pair of pants and left his room, determined to find the little girl again.  
  
"VEGGIE!"  
  
Hearing her crying out his name, he sighed then headed to the lake. Stopping by the shore, he watched her swim around naked then knelt by the clear waters and lifted a brow when the six-year old finally looked at him and smiled. "What do you want little kitten?"  
  
"Veggie, come swim with me."  
  
"You woke me up to swim?"  
  
"Yeah, please?" Staring up at him, her eyes shining with hope, she grinned cheerfully when he removed his boots before diving in the water and surfacing beside her. "YAY! Now you can play tag with me." Gathering her energy, she shot away from him then giggled when he caught her easily and tossed her up in the air before catching her again. "That's not fair, you're too fast for me."  
  
"Come now little kitten, I'm not all that fast."  
  
"Yes you are." Splashing some water in his face, she giggled again then squirmed out of his grip and slipped beneath the water.  
  
Sighing, he swam towards shore then climbed onto the grassy bank and watched her enjoy herself in the water. He'd gotten attached to the small girl during the past six years that she had lived with them and was grateful that her mother had decided to send her to an uncharted, unknown, and supposedly, unpopulated planet to grow up on. Studying her now, he decided that she would be a heartbreaker when she grew up and that she would need someone to keep a constant eye on her. She was too energetic and had a bad habit of getting in trouble where most saiya-jins would have been fine. Seeing her white tail lash out of the water, he thought again on whether or not he should dye the offensive appendage then decided against it. Her tail was what made her unique among his race and he wanted to keep her that way if he could help it.  
  
Spying a very large fish swimming away from her, she sped towards it and grabbed it by its tail before shooting out of the water with it dangling beneath her. "Veggie, look what I caught!"  
  
Sighing again, he smiled and watched her drag it towards the shore with her usual determination then got to his feet and helped her carry it back to their campsite, where the others were already getting up for the morning. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was going to do when Frieza finally found his band of runaways. All he knew was that the icy lizard would have a sick fascination with the small girl and he didn't like that thought one bit. 


End file.
